Sospechas
by Sheferina
Summary: Ante una nueva amenaza de Victoria y su ejercito los cullen reúnen ayuda para vencerlo,pero durante esto Charlie muere del corazón teniendo Bella irse a vivir con su novio y familia poniendo su casa en alquiler que sucederá cuando los nuevos en Forks alquilen la dos incluso Bella empiezan a sospechar de ellos desde el primer momento ¿quienes son realmente esos chicos?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:"Llamada en el infierno"

Prov. Bella

Suspire frustrada tratando de limpiar el piso lleno de comida, esto iba de mal en peor. Mejor les cuento que es lo que sucede

Verán ase algunos días Victoria volvió a aparecer con un mega ejercito, pero por suerte Alice previno esto e invento un fin de semana de acampada con los Cullen. La cuestión es que luego de muchas discusiones Carlisle decidió que era mejor mantenerme segura proponiendo a los lobos irse a vivir a su casa incluyéndome a mi .Se preguntaran y ¿Charlie? pues el lamentablemente murió de un paro cardiaco .Sufrí mucho pero lo supere rogándole a mi madre quedarme en Forks viviendo con los Cullen y mi muy perfecto novio Edward .

Bueno continuando con el tema aunque los lobos aceptaron vivir con nosotros no éramos suficiente en caso de un ataque sorpresa asíque como los Vulturis le debían un favor a Carlisle aceptaron venir a Forks a protegerme con tal de un poco de diversión.

Asíque aquí me encuentro en la nueva mansión Cullen (ya que habían demolido la otra para hacer una mucho mas grande)debo aclarar que ni los Volturis ni los Cullen soportan el olor de los lobos al igual que estos no soportan a los vampiros. Es algo frustrante ya que se la pasan discutiendo entre ellos y peleando .En esta ocasión había terminado con una guerra de comida.

Gruñí por lo bajo al darme cuenta que se comportaban como niños ya que se acusaban entre ellos de quien había empezado con tal de no limpiar teniendo que terminar limpiando Esme y yo.

Sentí pasos acercarse al comedor seguramente era alguno que venia a quejarse o algo por el estilo

-Bella mi amor tienes una llamada-me informo Edward .Asentí parándome y pasando por el lado de Edward tratando de parecer indiferente, lo que pasaba es que estaba enfadada con el porque se la pasaba peleando todo el tiempo con Jake.

Cuando pase a la sala inmediatamente escuche los gritos provenientes de Heidi

-Es que no entiendes maldito chucho pulgoso no te quiero cerca ni mucho menos a tu apestoso olor maldito perro –grito con voz chillona

-A ver chupasangres yo me siento donde quiera no me importa donde estas tu ni los otros principitos chupasangres –Gruño Jared ya que Heidi lo empujaba para que saliera del sofá.

-Ya basta los dos hay lugar suficiente para 5 personas en ese sillón si no les gusta se van a fuera-Grite ya escandalizada por sus constantes peleas.

Al parecer funciono ya que los dos se quedaron mudos .Me acerque al teléfono que se encontraba sobre una mesita junto a los restos de el florero que había roto Quil.

-¿Alo?-pregunte durativa pero tenia un extraño presentimiento.

-Buenos días Srta. Swan habla Peter Jekins de la inmobiliaria-Dijo .Seguramente era para darme alguna noticia sobre si se alquilo la casa de Charlie o se vendió.

Jenkins era el mejor en el rubro inmobiliario, recuerdo que dos días después de la muerte de Charlie apareció Esme diciéndome que me iría a vivir con ellos (a lo cual yo no puse resistencia al pensar que pasaría todo el día con Edward)y que había puesto en venta o en alquiler la casa en la que vivía con Charlie.

-Ah que tal señor Jekins ¿tiene alguna noticia sobre la casa?-pregunte sonriente. Peter era un hombre de edad muy amable y profesional.

-Bueno ayer por la noche recibí un llamado de un hombre que busca una casa simple y pequeña para que dos de sus hijos vivan allí un tiempo pero lo que me impresiono fue lo que me dijo después tu sabes que el precio de la renta se había establecido en $4000 dólares al parecer el hombre pagara $10000 dólares como renta si mañana por la mañana ya firmaban los contratos y hablaban con la dueña o sea tu ¿Qué te parece?-me quede helada eme ofrecían mas del doble del dinero

-Claro me parece perfecto ¿donde firmaremos los contratos?

-En la casa de los Cullen si no te molesta estaremos allí a las 9:00 en punto ¿vale?

-Vale adiós-colgué el teléfono y recién cuando escuche un grito de fastidio de Jane me di cuenta que había sido un gran error que vengan aquí porque con el lío que hay pensé para mi


	2. Chapter 2 Trato hecho

Capitulo 2:Trato hecho

Prov Isabella

Ya casi iban a ser las nueve de la mañana pero aun no lograba que todos se calmaran y dejaran de discutir por apenas un minuto. Había perdonado a Edward con la única petición de que me ayudara a calmar a sus hermanos y a los Vulturis.

Nos encontrábamos abrazados en uno de los sillones de la sala escuchando los gritos de Alice dirigidos a Seth cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Me levante junto a Edward yendo a abrir la puerta , frente a mi se encontraba el señor Jekins con su elegante traje de negocios y su maletín.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal andas?-

-Bien señor pase por favor -me hice a un lado de la puerta dejándolo pasar observé como detrás de el pasaba un gigantesco hombre estilo Emett pero era mucho mas alto y corpulento (y muy guapo pensé sonrojándome)

-Bella el es Bernardo D'alessandro es el hombre que esta interesado en alquilar la casa-me presento

-Un placer Señor mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me puede decir Bella-le otorgue una sonrisa amable que se me borro al instante cuando escuche a mi espaldas algo romperse. Malditos vampiros ¿no pueden controlarse?

-El placer es mío Bella-contesto con un marcado acento ruso.

-Bueno síganme hablaremos en el comedor –dije para que me siguieran .

Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras el Jekins sacaba un montón de papeles de su maletín

-Bueno señor D'alessandro la única condiciones es que se tiene para alquilar la casa es que el pago del alquiler se le de en efectivo y personalmente a la Señorita Swan –

-Me parece muy justo como ya le había comentado señor Jekins la casa no es para mi es para dos de mis hijos y será solo por dos o tres meses hasta que terminen de construir la casa familiar-

-¿Espere un momento usted tiene mas hijos?-iba a dejar solos a dos chicos en una casa

-A si es Bella yo tengo doce hijos los cinco mayores de 25 años alquilaron una casa en Portland luego están los mellizos de 18 que alquilaran tu casa y luego mi mujer y yo nos quedaremos junto a los otros en una casita en La push.-cuando nombro La push sentí que el tiempo se paraba ¿eso interferiría en el alquiler? No creo que Edward se vaya a molestar.

-Vaya gran familia-murmure

-Así es, bueno lo que quería proponerte es lo siguiente yo te pagaría de alquiler $10000 dólares si tu por la tarde ya puedes dejar que mis hijos se instales-propuso

-Yo no tengo ningún problema acepto-

-Muy bien déjenme redactar un contrato así lo firman y esta tarde la casa ya estará en manos de sus hijos-afirmo Jekins ganando una sonrisa por parte mía.


End file.
